Detrás de la realeza
by rox siniestra
Summary: En el entorno habitual una presencia puede cambiar muchas cosas. Los sentimientos pueden despertar, al igual que algunas emociones. Ya nada sera igual y todo depende de que tan bien se jueguen las movidas. Un padre y una madre están detrás de los misterios, pero el antifaz aun oculta misterios, como los que oculta la realeza.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC´s.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que esta entre "comillas" son los pensamientos. Es posible que en algunas partes los personajes actúen de una forma diferente, pero es porque no se como se comportarían en esas situaciones.

**Suplica: **Que las fanáticas de Ayato no me maten.

* * *

**Capitulo Uno**

Como era de costumbre, en los pasillos de instituto reinaba el silencio y la paz, ya que todos, bueno, casi todos se encontraban en sus clases correspondientes. El único que no se encontraba en ellas era un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, al que todos conocían como Subaru Sakamaki, un joven con excelentes calificaciones, pero con un carácter rebelde. Él era conocido por ser un ser solitario, no hablaba con nadie a excepción de sus cinco hermanos mayores, aunque no eran platicas muy largas.

Tras varios de los regaños y esfuerzos de parte de algunos de los maestros que pasaban por ahí, el joven accedió a entrar en su clase, y fue en dirección al fondo, sentándose en el último de los bancos, como era de costumbre para él y para los demás. Con solo un minuto desde su entrada, se vio entrar a la profesora, y detrás de ella a una chica mucho más joven que la decrepita anciana que intentaba inculcarles algo de educación a los alumnos.

Al principio el joven de cabellos blancos no puso mucho interés a lo que la maestra decía, ya que, simplemente no le importaba, pero como bien se ha dicho: 'La curiosidad mató al gato'. Dirigió su mirada al frente del salón y lo que vio, simplemente... le dejó sin palabras. Ahí, frente a todos los del salón, se encontraba una joven de un hermoso y largo cabello castaño y, del único ojo visible que ella poseía, se veía un hermoso colo chocolate. Iba vestida con el uniforme, pero con ciertas partes rotas, y, en vez de zapatos, usaba un par de borcegos negros.

"Bueno, y yo que creía que este día iba a ser bastante aburrido" pensó Subaru, sin dejar de mirar a la nueva estudiante. "Me pregunto como sera..."

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y miró a la clase-. Alumnos, ella es la princesa Rocío Darkbloom.- Anunció la profesora. Varios de los alumnos quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante la palabra 'Princesa'. Pero parecía que la misma joven no estaba muy entusiasmada con esa palabra, ya que rodó los ojos con indiferencia, dando a entender que estaba cansada de esa palabra de 'la realiza'.

Subaru por mucho que estuviera sorprendido lo logró disimular bastante bien, ya que por lo que se sabía él no era del tipo de personas que muestran sus sentimientos o reacciones frente a todos. "Entonces tenemos a una joven de la realeza con nosotros. Esto es bastante interesante" pensó el menor de los Sakamaki.

La profesora señaló el banco libre delante de Subaru-. Por favor, tome asiento.- La joven fue en la dirección hacía el banco y se sentó.

Mientras que, en un piso arriba de ellos, se encontraba el salón de los estudiantes del segundo año. Todos ellos se encontraban haciendo lo que se les daba la gana, ya que por lo visto su profesor no había podido asistir a dar clases, lo que a los estudiantes les parecía de lo mejor. Había estudiantes bastante excéntrico, como Kanato Sakamaki, que estaba hablando con un oso de peluche llamado Teddy; otros como Ayato Sakamaki, usaban ese tiempo para hablar con chicas, o en este caso novia... su querida Yui Komori, o como el solía llamarla, Chichinashi; y también hay... bueno solo es él, Raito Sakamaki, quien había desaparecido del salón, muchos desconocían el paradero de ese chico, pero sus hermanos sabían que se iba al baño o a algún escondite donde pudiera 'jugar' un rato con Laura, también conocida como 'La esclava sexual de Raito'; muchos estudiantes creían que esos dos se escapan del instituto, pero como ya se ha mencionado, permanecían en el... 'jugando'. Ese era un secreto de ellos, bueno de ellos y de cinco hermanos y una 'cuñada'.

En ese salón ya había comenzado a correrse el rumor de una nueva estudiante, la estudiante que provenía de la realeza.

Ayato dirigió su mirada de Komori-. ¿Ya has escuchado del rumor sobre esa estudiante nueva?- Preguntó el joven de cabellos rojos. Él parecía estar intrigado pero como con cualquier otro rumor, no era de su fascinación-. Es algo extraño que una chica de la realeza haya llegado a este instituto.

-Si vino aquí debe ser por algo, ¿no?- Dudó por un instante la rubia. En cierta forma ella estaba en lo cierto, si un miembro de la realeza daba su presencia en un lugar poco formal a de ser por algo importante.

-¿Te sucede algo?- Le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes. Se había notado que la mirada de la chica parecía estar en otro mundo-. No estarás celosa, ¿verdad?

Yui le miró entre sorprendida y divertida-. Claro que no~ Es que solo me estaba preguntando la razón por la cual alguien así podría estar aquí... Un momento, ¿esta en la clase de Subaru-kun?

-Supongo, ¿por qué?- Preguntó Ayato, pero su mirada pasó de la rubia a una joven de cabello negro que iba entrando en el salón. "Vaya, esta vez Raito casi no tardó nada" pensó y sus labios formaron una sonrisa burlona.

-Entonces él ya ha de saber algo sobre ella.- Supuso la joven que poseía un cabello ondulado, y su rostro expresaba la felicidad en una sonrisa al momento de decirlo.

Raito entró detrás de la joven Laura, parecía tener un alivio reflejado en su rostro.

-La lujuria y su esclava ya han terminado el turno de esta hora.- Murmuró Kanato a su querido Teddy-. ¿No lo crees así, Teddy?

-Mejor cállate Kanato.- Dijo en forma un tanto suplicante la 'esclava sexual'. Caminó hasta su banco y se sentó, luego como acto de rutina, puso un libro en su cara para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía luego de esas 'escapaditas al baño'.

Ayato soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro- Le vamos a preguntar cuando volvamos a la mansión.- Comentó Ayato a 'Chichinashi'.

-Nfu, nfu~- Aunque ese sonido de Raito siempre significaba algo diferente, esta vez se detectaba la curiosidad. Su mirada cambió de lugar, ahora posándose sobre la parejita-. Hablan de la princesa, ¿no es así, Bitch-chan?

-Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así, ¿verdad, Raito-kun?- Preguntó Komori, aunque ya sabía la respuesta ello. Soltó un suspiro y le miró-. Y tienes razón, hablábamos sobre ella.

Aunque ellos siguieron hablando, no habían notado que había alguien en ese mismo salón que no había dejado de escuchar su conversación ni por un segundo. "Con que una princesita, o por lo menos una malcriada heredera, a mi parecer. Mejor para ella el no haber caído en mi clase" pensó un joven de cabellos alborotados, el cual era conocido como: Yumma Mukami,

Laura dirigió su mirada a los jóvenes y Komori-. No soy de aquellas personas que juzgan antes de conocer a una persona... -suspiró- ...pero es una princesa... -Pasó su mirada al techo-. Todas son iguales.

-Eso lo vamos a saber más tarde.- Les dijo Ayato.

Finalmente las clases habían finalizado, y todos los estudiantes se dirigieron con rapidez en dirección a las puertas de salida del instituto por su 'libertad'. Mientras que un joven de cabellos blancos notó la limusina en la entrada del lugar, confiado de que sus medio-hermanos y Yui estuvieran ya dentro, fue en linea recta hasta el vehículo. Se subió, y, efectivamente, ahí se encontraban los cinco dementes que tenía por familia y la novia de 'Ore-sama'.

-Si ya estamos todos, es hora de largarnos de este lugar.- Dijo Subaru sin miraran a ninguno de los presentes... él ya quería están encerrado en las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

-¿Tan mal te ha ido como compañero de clase de la princesa?- Preguntó Reiji Sakamaki, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos rosados. Pero esos ojos estaban fijos en un libro y no en su medio-hermano.

-¡Cállate! Y ella no fue mi problema en el día.- Gruñó Subaru, con la mirada clavada fuera de a limusina. Para él era mejor que le dejasen tranquilo, si no querían que explotara de furia.

-Mejor déjenlo en paz.- Sugirió el mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki, Shuu-. Como siempre, esta enojado de nada.

La joven rubia posó su mirada en Subaru-. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es su nombre? Por favor~

Subaru solo miró de reojo esos ojos rosados-. Tsk... Su nombre es Rocio, no logro recordar su apellido, pero era bastante extraño.- Frunció el ceño y regresó su vista al paisaje fuera de la limusina.

Raito comenzó a reír de un instante a otro, llamando la atención de los presentes-. ¿Qué es tan divertido, Raito?- Le preguntó el joven de cabellos rojos, obligándole a hablar tan solo con la mirada de firmeza.

-Yo se de quien estas hablando, Subaru~ Nunca creí que la princesa Rocio Darkbloom fuera esta nueva estudiante que tenemos en nuestro instituto. Vaya, vaya~ Al parecer 'ese hombre' va a tener que darnos una explicación exquisita.- Comentó Raito, dejando a todos sorprendidos, aunque no lo demostrasen.

La pregunta sin repuesta de '¿qué tiene que ver Tougo Sakamaki, también conocido como Karlheinz, en este asunto con la princesa?'. Reiji optó por investigar-. Bueno, mejor ha de ser discutir este asunto en la mansión. ¿Algo más que quieran hablar?- Pregunto el joven de lentes.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Subaru quien aun mantenía el rostro con el ceño fruncido, y eso ya no era normal. El joven de cabellos blancos volvió su mirar a sus hermanos tal solo por un segundo, para darse cuenta de que no te quitaban la mirada de encima-. Tsk... ¡Dejen de mirarme! Son un fastidio...- Era más que notorio que el joven de cabellos blancos se encontraba enojado, mucho más que siempre.

-¿Qué te esta sucediendo, Subaru?- Le preguntó el joven de ojos celestes. Ya que el comportamiento de su hermano menor no era muy apropiado, al menos para Subaru no era apropiado ese comportamiento-. Estas más enojado que de costumbre.

No se escuchó ni una respuesta y ni un solo sonido. Estaban llegando a la entrada de la mansión y, cuando la limusina estacionó, comenzaron a bajar uno por uno-. Seria recomendable buscar a 'ese hombre' para que nos de una explicación sobre lo que esta pasando-. Comentó Ayato, al momento de entrar en la mansión junto con Komori y detrás de ellos, sus hermanos.

-Quien sabe donde estará 'ese hombre'.- Exclamó Ayato, con su mirada en la nada. Desde que Tougo le 'castigo' por matar a Cordelia, le da igual todo lo relacionado con él.- Como siempre ha de estar ocupado. Aparte, no creo que sea tan fácil de contactar.

-¿Y si le llaman?- Preguntó Yui. Ella no conocía a Tougo, por lo que no entendía como un padre podía no comunicarse con sus hijos-. Tal vez tengan suerte y les conteste algo.

-Teddy, ¿tu crees que 'ese hombre' nos de alguna respuesta?- Kanato, como era de costumbre, hablaba con Teddy-. ¿No? Bueno, yo tampoco lo creo. 'Ese hombre' jamás se ha interesado en nosotros.- Fijó su mirada en Teddy-. ¿Qué dices? ¿Que Reiji debería investigar sobre ella?- Dirigió su mirada hacia Reiji.

Ayato formó una mueca con sus labios, la cual parecía una sonrisa-. Teddy tuvo una buena idea- se burló-, Reiji puede investigar ya que Raito sabe su nombre y 'el nene enojado' conoce su aspecto físico.- Comentó Ayato, cambiando de tono burlón a serio-. Aparte, si ella tiene alguna relación con 'ese hombre', seguramente aquí ha de haber algo.

-Mejor será que vaya a investigar sobre esa princesa.- Informó Reiji-. Si encontrara algo, les vendré a informar.- Terminó de hablar y se retiró a un paso que se le conocería como rápido.

-Que pereza...- murmuró Shuu- ...y solo es lunes.

Subaru miró el camino por el cual Reiji se había marchado. "¿Cuánto se puede tardar?" pensó el joven de cabellos blancos-. He de admitir que se me hizo bastante interesante su presencia.

-Sería mejor saber un poco más sobre ella.- Aclaró Yui, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro-. Si Reiji-san no logra encontrar nada sobre ella, mañana iré e intentaré hablar con ella, y... hacerme su amiga.

-Es mejor que Subaru comenzara a hablar.- Dijo Ayato y comenzó a mirar a su hermano menor-. Cuéntanos, ¿cómo es ella? Debe ser como una típica princesa ¿no?

-Físicamente posee cabello castaño, bastante largo, ojos color chocolate, aunque su flequillo le cubría uno.- Contestó haciendo memoria de la imagen de la joven. Por un instante se quedó mirando el recuerdo, sin saber por qué-. No parecía ser la típica princesa malcriada que piensa que todos deben de complacerla. A decir verdad... ella no dijo ni una palabra desde que entró al salón. Pero por sus gestos parece que tiene un carácter bastante fuerte.

Raito soltó una pequeña risa-. Nfu~ Subaru esta enamorado~

-¡Cállate maldito pervertido!- Gritó, furioso, el joven de cabellos blancos. Con su furia acumulada en su mano derecha, golpeó la mesa que tenía frente a él... destruyéndola.

Raito rió un poco-. No lo has negado, por lo que se ha de deducir que es un 'si'.- Dijo el joven con sombrero. En su rostro aparecía una sonrisa, mientras en el de su hermano menor una muca de disgusto-. Aparte, Subaru~ Si ella no te interesara no le habrías prestado la atención que le prestaste.

Cuando Subaru se disponía a golpear en el rostro a Raito, Reiji llegó-. Encontré algo, será mejor que vengan.- Interrumpió el joven de lentes-. Y, por favor, dejen de hacer todo ese escándalo.

Reiji comenzó a guiarles, y cuando finalmente había llegado todos centraron su vista en el joven de cabellos negros.

-Por favor, cuéntanos lo que descubriste Reiji-san.- Pidió Komori.

-Veras- dijo Reiji al acomodarse los lentes-, he descubierto un par de datos bastante interesantes, pero no todo se encuentra completo. Primero que nada, ella es la tercera de las hijas de la Reina Clarisa, pero por lo visto sus dos hermanas mayores furon asesinadas. Ella era la única de las tres a la que jamás le importó el trono o el titulo de la realeza. Con sus hermanas mayores fueron hijas de la misma madre, pero cada una de distinto padre. No hay datos sobre quien fue su padre, tampoco sobre que hace tan lejos de su reino. Lo que si descubrí fue su relación con 'ese hombre', y es que por lo visto su madre lo conoce.

-Entonces... no es la típica princesa por lo que se puede ver.- Dijo Shuu, quien ya estaba recostado en el sofá.

-Tiene un pasado bastante triste.- Comentó el joven de cabellos blancos-. Debe sentirse muy sola.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Subaru un tanto sorprendidos-. ¿Y aun me dicen que no es amor...? Están ciegos~- Comentó Raito, con su típica sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada juguetona.

-Y esta es la última imagen de ella antes de irse del reino.- Dijo Reiji, dándoles una imagen de Rocío. Ella usaba un vestido gris con breteles, de un largo hasta los tobillos, y de la cintura para arriba era ajustado. En los pies llevaba zapatos de tacón, mientras su muñeca y su cuello eran adornados por unas gemas negras. Y, por último, sobre su cabeza posaba una tiara de plata. Pero... ella no parecía estar feliz.

-Esta claro que ella no es feliz.- Comentó Shuu, al mirar la imagen-. Su rostro esta reflejando la tristeza.

-Bueno...- Habló Yui, quien dejo de sonreír-. No creen que...- La joven fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de la mansión.

Raito se acercó a la puerta y al abrir y ver quien era, la dejó pasar-. Hola 'esclava', ¿me estabas buscando para más?- Le susurró, a la joven en el oído. Ese tono seductor que solía usar era bastante escalofriante.

-¿Eh? No...- La joven estaba más sonrojada que los cabellos de Ayato-. No exactamente, es que... buscaba a Yui.

Yui le miró y soltó una pequeña risita-. Hola~

Laura le dedicó una mirada, un tanto indescifrable, era entre enojada y divertida, a la rubia de cabello ondulado-. Hola Yui.

Raito las miró, soltó un suspiro y regresó con sus hermanos-. ¿Qué decían de la princesa?

-¿Hablaban de la chica nueva?- Preguntó Laura-. Me estás debiendo una Yui.- La joven Komori no entendía nada-. Ya te lo voy a recordar en la mañana.- Pasó su mirada desde la rubia hasta la imagen que había en las manos del joven de cabellos negros-. ¿Esa es la princesa?

Reiji acomodó sus lentes-. Si.- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Puedo verla?- Reiji le mostró la imagen, y ella se quedó en un estado similar al shock-. ¿Tu eres una... princesa?- Logró balbucear finalmente.

Las miradas sorprendidas de todos se dirigieron a la joven de cabellos negros. Raito sonrió-. ¿La conoces? Nfu~ Eso si que es una sorpresa interesante.

-Con la palabra interesante te quedas corto... -respondió ella con algo de tristeza en su mirada- ...ya que ella... salvó mi vida hace un tiempo...

Shuu volvió a cerrar sus ojos-. Tal parece que ella es todo un enigma.- Murmuró con un aire pensativo.

-En cierta forma, a simple vista lo es.- Aclaró la joven de nombre Laura. Su mirada se pasó por toda la habitación-. Pero he de reconocer que es una chica bastante valiente.

Ayato resopló y fijo su mirar en uno de sus hermanos-. Reiji, ¿seguro que no había nada más sobre ella o relacionado con ella?- Cuestionó Ayato, quien mantuvo una mirada de perplejidad.

-Había más sobre otros hechos en el reino, pero nada relacionado con esa princesa.

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamó, molesto, el menor de los Sakamaki-. Ya parecemos acosadores.

-Habló el enamorado~- Se burló Raito, seguido por una risita-.

La joven de ojos rosados soltó un suspiro de fatiga-. Reiji-san.- Le llamó Yui con un tono que reflejaba que se aproximaba un pregunta-. ¿Sobre que hechos hablaban exactamente?

Ayato sonrió-. Es cierto, te olvidaste de contar lo segundo.- Comentó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Simplemente todo sobre Daga Negra.- Respondió el joven de ojos rosados.

Subaru desvió la mirada-. ¿Qué es Daga Negra?- Preguntó, logrando disimular una enorme curiosidad.

-No 'qué' sino 'quién'.- Aclaró el segundo Sakamaki-. Daga Negra es un ladrón que roba a todos los tiranos, como lo es la Reina Clarisa. Pero él terminó muerto por sus actos, a los cuales él y muchos de la clase media o baja les decían 'justicia'.

-¿Por qué es alguien tan recordado?- Preguntó Kanato, al momento en que sus ojos se clavaban en su querido Teddy.

-Él murió, pero no su sucesora. La nueva Daga Negra, hija del ladrón más conocido y famoso del reino y algunos alrededores.- El joven de cabellos negros mostró una imagen de una chica de cabellos rosados de un largo hasta el cuello, con un sombrero al estilo de una bruja, capa negra, musculosa y shorts negros, y unas botas con cordones también negros. Su rostro portaba un antifaz que parecía tener incrustadas unas piedras de color carmesí-. Ella es la nueva Daga Negra.

Todos miraron un tanto sorprendidos a Reiji, ya que, literalmente, se habían quedado mudos del asombro. Subaru volvió en si-. Retomando el tema 'princesa', creo que ya tenemos suficiente información con respecto a ella. Tal vez con algo de suerte y si todos -enfatizó el 'todos'- colaboramos, lograremos tener más información.

Nadie supo exactamente en que momento fue, pero en un parpadeo pareció que Raito y Laura desaparecieron frente a sus ojos.

-Raito-kun... Tu nunca vas a cambiar.- Exclamó entre suspiros la joven Komori.

Subaru gruñó con enfado-. Lo que ella debe soportar. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo el señor pervertido comenzó con eso?

-Si mal no recuerdo... -dijo Yui- ...creo que desde unos tres meses.

-Y pensar que ella era la nueva del instituto, y que Raito se le acercó con puro afán de que ella haga sus trabajos.- Comentó Shuu aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-Si en tres meses Subaru estará así con la princesa... comenzaré a dormir con mis novias de cera, ¿no crees que sería lo mejor, Teddy?- Le preguntó Kanato al osito de peluche con el parche.

Subaru solo miró con enfado a su hermano mayor, era mejor que no hablase de nada más relacionado con ella, ya que sentía que cualquier cosa podría ser usada en su contra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC´s.

**Aclaraciones: **Lo que esta entre "comillas" son los pensamientos. Es posible que en algunas partes los personajes actúen de una forma diferente, pero es porque no se como se comportarían en esas situaciones.

**Suplica: **No me maten por tardarme tanto.

* * *

**Capitulo Dos**

Tras un día lleno de pesares, le siguió uno nuevo. Los hermanos Sakamaki y Yui llegaron al instituto como en cualquier otro día de clases. El joven de ojos rojos estaban entrado en su salón cuando...—. Que diablos... ¿Soy el primero?— Miró su reloj, era la hora donde todos estaban prestando atención y el entraba después de unos minutos de las suplicas de los profesores—. ¿Me habré confundido de...? No, imposible que Reiji se confunda.— Volvió a mirar el salón vacío. No era normal que fuera el primero y único—. Esto no puede de estar pasando.

El sonido de la puerta del salón abrirse logró que Subaru desviara su mirada en esa dirección, y ahí se encontró con una silueta que desde el día de ayer le tenía pensativo e intrigado—. Hola.— Saludó la joven princesa ante la mirada de esos ojos rojos sobre ella.

El joven de cabellos blancos desvió su mirar a la ventana, por alguna razón sentía que eso lo calmaba—. Hola.— Correspondió el saludo, sin dirigirle una mirada.

Se había oído un sonido parecido a una risa apagada de parte de la chica proveniente de la realeza. Eso intrigó un poco al ultimo hijo de la familia Sakamaki—. No creí que alguien estaría conmigo aquí.— Dijo Rocío antes de que se oyera su suspiro. Se sentó en su banco correspondiente, en otras palabras frente a la personificación del pecado capital de la ira.

Subaru dirigió su mirada hacia adelante, viendo únicamente una cabellera castaña—. Y eso ¿por qué lo dices?— Cuestionó tranquilamente, no todos los días se podía conversar con una chica con el titulo de 'princesa'-. No es que fuese tan temprano que digamos.— Comentó sin haber quitado su vista de aquella cabellera castaña.

Por otra parte, la joven de ojos chocolates estaba un tanto sorprendida, pero no impidió que en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa divertida se formara en su rostro—. Clases aparte.— Se volteó para poder hablar con Subaru cara a cara-. Me refiero a los clubes escolar, las actividades extracurriculares, e incluso los deportes.

—Esas cosas nunca me han interesado.— Habló un tanto irritado, y volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana que había a su lado. "Ahora solo me falta que aparezcan los acosadores con los que vivo y me interroguen sobre lo que 'podría' haber descubierto" pensó antes de resoplar—. ¿Qué hace una princesa tan lejos de su 'servidumbre'?

—Princesa por sangre, pero guerrera por elección.— Aclaró la joven de cabellos castaños.

La evasión de la pregunta por parte de la joven llamó la atención de Subaru. "No soy tan idiota como para no ver esa evasión" pensó y posó su mirada en la joven—. No evadas, responde a mi pregunta: ¿Que haces aquí?

Rocío suspiró fastidiada—. Estoy en los años de mis estudios, y Clarisa me ha mandado a este instituto para que 'socialice' con los hijos de un amigo de ella.— Respondió de mala gana. Parecía que ella no quería tocar aquel tema.

Al de cabellos blancos le pareció extraño que llamara a su madre 'Clarisa' en lugar de 'madre' o 'mamá', pero no era quien para decirle algo, él llamaba a su padre 'ese hombre'—. Touko Sakamaki.— Al pronunciar aquel nombre logró una repugnancia en su garganta. 'Ese hombre' si bien era su padre, él lo odiaba más de lo que podía odiar a sus medio-hermanos, ya que es producto de una violación y no de un profundo amor.

La joven de cabellos castaños alzó la ceja izquierda—. Sabes demasiado como para estar preguntando aquello.— Se levantó y se acercó un poco a él.

—'Ese hombre', para mi mala suerte, es mi... 'padre'.

Un par de ojos chocolates se quedaron entre el shock y el asombro. Y los labios de ella lograron articular finalmente unos murmullos—. Bah... Mejor me voy de aquí.— Tras decir aquello salió del salón, donde se disponían a entrar cinco chicos y dos chicas.

—¿A dónde vas 'princesa'?— El tono de voz de Ayato era de burla, lo cual no le cayó en gracia a la joven de ojos chocolate.

Laura estaba con un aire de sorpresa y gratitud a su alrededor—. Nunca creí que te volvería a ver...— Dijo Laura con la mirada fija en su 'salvadora'. Hace ya tiempo que no la había visto, y aun le debía un gracias.

La 'princesa' miró con rabia al Sakamaki de cabello rojo y ojos verdes—. Eso a ti no te incumbe 'fosforito'.— Comentó Rocío con un tono que era moderado pero agresivo. Pasó su mirada por los presentes y se posó en la de cabellos negros— ...— No dijo nada más, solo se fue lejos de ellos.

—Esa 'princesita'...— Murmuró el joven apodado 'fosforito', con la molestia grabada en su mirar, gruñó por lo bajo y no soltó ni un sonido más.

"A cambiado bastante..." pensó Laura. Por alguna razón ella no era la misma que había conocido hacía tiempo atrás... ¿Qué podría haber cambiado? Yui solo hizo acto de mirar a su amiga de cabello negro y suspiró con cansancio—. Es estresante.— Dijo Laura con el pesar en su voz—. Como bien se dice: 'sin nada más, pongo un pie a retirarme'.— Se marchó en dirección a su salón correspondiente.

Reiji acomodó sus lentes—. Por lo que se puede notar a simple vista, esa es una joven a la cual no se nos sera del todo sencillo acercar.— Dijo el de cabello negro, con su mirada fija por el pasillo en que partió la castaña. No era propio de él quedarse viendo un sitio por el que se fue una joven, pero a decir verdad... ella era un enigma... y él quería el crédito por descubrir aquellos misterios.

—Se nota que ha de tener una enemistad con todo aquel que tenga el apellido Sakamaki, o eso es lo que pienso yo.— La vista de todos fue en dirección al joven de ojos rojos. Él había descubierto que algo con el apellido estaba mal, y seguramente 'ese hombre' tenía la respuesta—. Aunque a decir verdad, si no le hubiera dicho que 'ese hombre' era... —No podía. Su cara de odio y su naturaleza le prohibían decir que Tougo era su padre—. Bueno eso, seguramente ella estaría aquí hablando aun conmigo.

—¿Será que planea algo contra 'ese hombre'?— Shuu no era de aquellos que hablasen de estos asuntos. Hasta huía de aquel tipo de conversaciones para poder estar relajado y sin preocupación alguna... Por eso sus 'hermanos' y Yui le miraron—. Es lo más lógico.

—Tal vez...— El aire pensativo que rodeaba a Reiji era visible en un rango de docientos kilómetros de distancia. Suspiró—. Por el momento esa es una pregunta sin respuesta, ya que 'ese hombre' no nos dirá nada... Y ella parece no querer hablar.

Ayato soltó un resoplido—. Como sea que le vayan a hacer ahora, no me importa.— El de cabellos rojos aun estaba furioso por aquel apodo que le había dado la joven de ojos chocolates. Solo de pensar en aquello nuevamente le hizo irse cuan fiera tras su presa, con una rubia tras de él para calmarlo.

"¿Podrá ser que los datos no incluyan lo más importante? ¿Estarán incompletos?" los pensamientos de Reiji tenían lógica y sentido común. Sus ojos rosados se posaron en el pasillo nuevamente y continuó con sus aires de 'estatua pensante'.

Subaru se fue en dirección a la cafetería del instituto. Quería estar solo un tiempo. Pero la suerte al parecer no estaba de su lado, ya que en aquel trayecto se encontraban tres personas que deseaba nunca ver: Kou, Ruki y Azusa Mukami. "Este día va de mal en peor" pensó el joven de cabellos blancos. No les miró y continuó con su camino, no sin antes tomar una botella de agua. Ellos por lo visto no le había visto, lo que para él era algo bueno.

Caminó un poco más, pasando por los pasillos observando dentro de algunos salones. De uno de ellos provenía un sonido que él conocía mejor que nada, el de golpes, por lo que decidió ver de que eran. Cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta, vio al Mukami restante, Yumma, peleando con Rocío. Sin saber bien el por qué, entró y se posó entre ambos.

La mirada furiosa de la castaña se distinguía con facilidad—. ¿Qué crees que estas habiendo?— Preguntó una princesa vuelta una fiera. Dejando a varios de los alumnos de ese club muertos de miedo.

—Evito que este granjero te haga algo.— La mirada de Subaru era de firmeza, no iba a dejar que aquel Mukami se acercara más a ella. Aunque el joven de cabellos blancos aun no lograba entender por qué la protegía.

—Yo no le estaba haciendo nada, solamente le estaba enseñando posturas para un combate y defensa en karate.— Se defendió Yuuma . En su mirada se veía la frialdad y el odio hacia el menos de los hermanos Sakamaki—. Ahora se bueno y vete.

El joven de ojos rojos se fue de ahí, pero... ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? Él no era de hacer ese tipo de cosas, y menos reaccionando de aquella forma. "¡Maldito jardinero!" pensó con odio y rabia—. Pero... ¿por qué me metí en esa 'pelea'? A mi no me interesa lo que ocurra con alguno de esos dos.— Suspiró y se fue en dirección al patio.

Con el pasar de las horas la jornada estudiantil acabó, y todos fueron de regreso a sus respectivos hogares. Cuando los Sakamaki llegaron a la mansión se encontraron con algo que nunca hubieran imaginado: 'ese hombre' en la entrada junto con la princesa Rocio.

El joven con lentes el primero en llegar a la entrada, siendo seguido por sus hermanos y Komori. Los siete recibieron la mirada gélida del señor Sakamaki—. Alteza, le he dado mi palabra a su majestad la reina Clarisa de que te quedarías aquí y eso harás. Mis hijos estarán a tu disposición.— Dicho esto Tougo se fue del lugar.

La mirada de la joven de ojos chocolate parecía de pesadez y tristeza-. Como sea...- Dos palabras dichas sin ánimos, pero a la vez llenas de significado.

—Y eso... ¿qué significa?— Hay veces en las que Shuu por tanta pereza parecía que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar.

Rocío frunció el ceño—. Eso quiere decir que estoy condenada a vivir en esta mansión.— Contestó de muy mala gana, pero por lo visto así era el comportamiento de ella.

La joven de ojos rosados parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Vivirás con los Sakamaki?— Preguntó de una forma completamente inocente. Su mirada se paseaba por cada uno de los hermano y se fijó en el ceño fruncido de la joven.

Rocío suspiró con pesadez—. Para mi desgracia, si.

Raito rió—. Nfu~ Por lo visto la princesa quedara a nuestro cargo.— Sonrió y miró a ambas jóvenes—. Bitch-chan se feliz, tendrás una amiga con quien jugar~

Reiji se acomodó los lentes—. Sígueme princesa, te guiaré por los pasillos de la mansión.— Comentó mientras emprendía su camino al interior de residencia Sakamaki.

—Yo tengo que irme a casa de Laura.— Habló la joven de cabellos ondulados—. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas con ellas, no se a que hora regresare.— Dicho esto ultimo se fue sin decir nada más.

Todos los demás entraron en la mansión, y así comenzó el recorrido hecho a la joven 'princesa'. Todas y cada una de las salas que le mostraban parecían un tanto oscuras, pero no era algo por lo que debía molestarse o preocuparse.

Llegaron a una habitación sin decorar, solo había un par de muebles, efectivamente era la habitación donde la joven de ojos chocolates pasaría la mayor parte de su tiempo. "Perfecto, mi nuevo lienzo" no puedo evitar pensar en aquello. Se encerró sin decir nada más, dejando seis miradas un tanto extrañadas por la actitud de aquella joven perteneciente a una familia real.

Cada Sakamaki se fue por su cuenta, sin darle más molestias -por llamarlo de una forma fina- a la 'princesa'.

* * *

Una joven de piel un tanto morena se encontraba hablando muy tranquilamente con su amiga Yui, con la cual habían acordado encontrarse el fin de semana para un asunto que tenían pendiente. Ese asunto por lo visto no duro mucho porque en un par de horas Komori se fue de aquella casa en dirección a la mansión.

La llegar y entrar, se podía oir la dulce canción de Kanato, acompañada por la melodía que desprendía el piano al ser tocado por Raito.

—Ayato-kun, ya regresé.— Avisó Yui al entrar en la sala y mirar a su novio recostado en el sofá.

—¿Ya terminaste de hacer aquello pendiente con Laura?— Preguntó el de cabellos rojos sin mucho interés en el asunto. El amaba a aquella humana de cabellos rubios, pero lo que no amaba de ella eran los asuntos que la mantenían lejos de él.

—Así es. ¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante en mi ausencia?

—Nada, la princesita se encerró toda la tarde en su nueva habitación, nada más.— Miró el techo, ese día fue uno de los más aburridos de toda su vida.

Reiji apareció en la sala donde ellos se encontraban—. Tengo que salir un momento.— Comentó el segundo mayor de los hermanos Sakamaki. Llegó a la puerta y se giró—. No hagan ningún desastre.— Cruzó la puerta y se fue.

El joven de cabellos rojos miró a su hermano mayor y luego espero diez segundos desde que la puerta se cerró—. ¿Vamos a ver que tanto hizo la 'princesa?— Su sonrisa era un tanto arrogante, pero esa misma era la que hacía que su novia hiciera casi todo lo que él quisiera.

—No lo sé...— Yui se encontraba pensativa, si, quería ir a ver a la joven y de paso hacerse su amiga, pero por como actúa parecía que el estar sola le sentaba mejor.

—Yo que tu no iría.— Una tercer voz apareció en la sala. La pareja se giró para ver quien había hablado, y se toparon con Shuu recostado en el sofá. Por lo visto él llevaba ahí un buen rato—. No se veía feliz o alegre, y se nota que no te soporta.

Ignorando ese ultimo comentario, Ayato miró a su querido hermano perezoso, o como le solía decir Reiji: Bueno para nada—. Debes admitir que deja bastante intriga el saber como quedó esa habitación. Solo piénsalo, ella no es la típica princesita consentida, y tampoco es muy femenina que digamos.— El de cabellos rojos había dado en el blanco, ella no era como las demás chicas, y tampoco era a típica 'princesa'.

—Has lo que quieras.— Shuu se giró para darle la espalda—. Solo déjame dormir.

Subaru entró en la sala donde estaban Ayato, Yui y Shuu -que por lo visto se había quedado dormido-, su mirada parecía perdida, omitiendo a aquellos tres. Al verlo los dos que estaban despiertos no dijeron nada, solo miraron en dirección opuesta el joven de ojos rojos.

Reiji regresó unos minutos después de eso, y miró como estaba el ambiente—. La cena estará en unos momentos.— Miró fijamente a la única humana de esa sala—. ¿Viste a Laura hoy?

—Si.— Komori palideció, rara vez Reiji preguntaba por Laura, y si preguntaba era para saber donde estaba Raito, que seguramente evadía sus responsabilidades—. ¿Paso algo?

—Dime tu, cuando pasa por en frente de su casa se oía su tos, sonaba bastante mal. Pienso que mañana no ira a clases, de todos modos nadie le exige nada, vive sola.— Aclaró Reiji, se acomodó sus lentes y fue en dirección a la cocina.

Kanato miró la sala—. ¿Ah?— Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el sonido del viento—. ¿Dónde esta...— abrió sus ojos y miró a los presentes— ...Raito?

—Ya no esta en el piano.— Notó Ayato y miró al joven de cabellos violetas.

Subaru miró a través de la ventana—. Fue a buscar a una enferma.— Dijo de la forma más indiferente posible.

* * *

La casa era muy pequeña, y todo estaba en un silencio abismal. La dueña de la casa se encontraba recostada en el sofá, había estado allí desde que se fue Yui. Se sentía fatal, como si con el solo hecho de toser la fuera a matar.

Raito entró por la ventana que se encontraba sin cerradura, y al llegar a la sala la miró, notando así que se encontraba en un estado deplorable—. ¿Tan mal te sientes?— Preguntó sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

Laura abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida y miró al de ojos felinos— ¿C-Como en-entraste?— No estaba nerviosa, tan solo tiritaba de frío.

Raito sonrió de la misma forma de siempre—. Nfu Nfu~ Por la ventana querida Laura~ Olvidaste asegurarla.— Le dijo en forma de regaño, pero aun sin moverse de su lugar.

—Comprendo mi despiste...— Le miró de reojo—. Estas quieto...

—Te vienes a mi casa.

Laura volvió a abrir sus ojos a más no poder y miró directamente a aquellos verdes y felinos ojos que poseía el tercero de los Sakamaki—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?!— Había elevado su tono de voz, algo poco común en ella. Se desplomó nuevamente en el sofá—. Tu no estas aquí... es solo un mal sueño...

Raito rió ante aquello—. Estas despierta, y mis hermanos no te notaran ahí. Aparte... —se fijó en la figura de la joven— ...mientras más tardes en recuperarte más tardaré en volver a hacerte mía.— Aquello fue dicho en un tono seductor y juguetón. El sonrojo creció de parte de la joven y miró con algo de molestia a su 'novio', ella jamás se le había ocurrido vivir con ese hermanos sádicos. El de sombrero se colocó sobre ella y tomó la pierna derecha de la joven—. Ese aroma~— Había comenzado a besar la pierna de Laura, y luego la mordió.

-¡R-Raito!— El sonrojo creció de forma acelerada en el rostro de ella—. Esta bien... tu ganas. Me iré a vivir con ustedes.— Suspiró resignada—. Es solo mientras estoy enferma, ¿no?

—Tal vez te encadene a mi cama.— Dijo en su oído, logrando un sonrojo aun mayor—. Vamos, te vienes ahora.— Como pudo Laura se levantó del sofá—. Por cierto también deberás ver a la princesita, se queda con nosotros.

La joven parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Y eso por qué?

—Culpa a 'ese hombre'.

—Ya entendí, pero bueno... ¿qué se le va a hacer?

* * *

Esta era otra mansión, una muy parecida a la de los hermanos Sakamaki, tan solo que esta... le pertenecía a los Mukami.

—Haber si esto me quedo claro... ¿Conociste a la princesita...?— Preguntó Ruki entre risas, a lo que Yumma asintió—. ¡¿Y te dio una paliza en karate?!

El 'granjero' estaba recostado en el sofá con la mirada en otra parte, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetírtelo para que lo puedan creer?

—No es que no te creamos...— Comentó Kou mirando el poema que era el rostro de su hermano, y como Ruki seguía partiéndose de la risa—. Es que tu eres cinta negra y ella...

Yumma le fulminó con la mirada—. Y ella ya sabía pelear, de eso estoy seguro, al igual que el maestro... ya que le dio la cinta negra cuando se unió al club de karate hoy.— Aclaró, y continuó sonriendo a la nada.

Azusa suspiró cansado—. Yumma... deja de sonreír.— Dijo -ordenó-, ya que gracias al comportamiento de sus hermanos no podía concentrarse en su 'tarea'.

—Y tu deja de hacerte daño, o sino acabaras muriéndote.— Le regañó Yumma al mejor estilo de una madre preocupada.

El mayor de los Mukami se quitó la lagrima que salió de su ojos por causa de la risa—. Bueno, hay cosas que siempre nos sorprenderán—. Comentó con una leve sonrisa de tranquilidad.

—Creo que la invitaré a salir.— Pensó Yumma en voz alta.

Kou escupió el agua que estaba tomando, Ruki se cayó del sofá, y Azusa rompió el lápiz con el que hacia la "tarea"—. ¡¿Qué?!— Gritaron a todo pulmón los tres a la vez.

—¿Por qué no? Si me ha podido vencer en combate vale la pena.— Comunicó el de cabellos despeinados. Sus hermanos aun seguían con la mente en shock.

Ruki salió del shock solo un segundo—. Eso... explica esa sonrisa... de idiota...

* * *

Rocío salió de su habitación luego de encontrarse encerrada un par de horas. Subaru estaba pasando por ahí y al ver la puerta abierta no pudo resistirse... Entró en la habitación. "La curiosidad algún día terminara matándome" pensó y miró la habitación.

La habitación tenia nuevas sabanas, las paredes pintadas de negro y con frases en color gris. Había dos guitarras, una eléctrica y otra acústica. En el tocador había esmaltes tirados y una fotografía en un marco que parecía ser de plata. En un estante había al menos unos veinte libros y en el techo había dibujos pegados, bastante buenos. Las cortinas negra parecían desgarradas, pero aun así no entraba la luz.

Subaru se acercó a la fotografía, fue lo primero que vio al entrar a la habitación. En la fotografía había un hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, abrazando a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño. Luego pasó su vista a la mesita de noche la cual tenía otra fotografía. En esta estaba Rocío con otras dos chicas, las cuales debían ser sus hermanas. Se quedó mirando las fotos por un largo rato, también examinó los dibujos, eran bastante buenos tenía que admitirlo, a los minutos escuchó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, debía ser Rocío...

La joven se acercó a la puerta y soltó un suspiro.

Subaru agradeció que la puerta estuviera entornada en ese momento, aprovechó y se escondió en un lugar, cuando la chica entrara el podría salir de ahí, pero no pensó que al entrar Rocío cerraría con llave, la cual dejó en el bolsillo.

—Maldita sea mi suerte...— Susurró el joven al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con llave.

—La sombra llega se apaga la luz, el ruido es hermoso no daña la quietud...— Comenzó a cantar la princesa, era una voz muy hermosa y dulce—. La negra trampa me llama y vendré, descansa y en paz en la cuna por fin duérmete.— Subaru escuchó la canción atentamente desde su escondite, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta del armario y se encontró con el menor de los hermanos Sakamaki...—. ¡Vete de aquí!

—Cálmate princesa.— Le dijo Subaru al salir del armario y cruzarse de brazos—. Dos cosas, la primera: si quieres que me vaya quitale el seguro o la rompo y te quedas sin puerta.

La joven de cabellos castaños le miró de mala gana—. ¿Y la segunda?

—Cantas muy bien.

La joven abrió sus ojos, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió—. Si no quieres que te golpee sal de aquí.— Subaru simplemente sonrió de lado y salió, no sin antes decir: 'suerte'. Y desapareció—. Idiota...

* * *

Todo estuvo tranquilo en la mansión por un rato, pero el silencio se acabó cuando cierto hermano desaparecido toda la tarde llego a la casa.

Raito entró en la casa junto con Laura, justo para la hora de la comida donde todos fueron a sentarse. De un lado estaban Reiji, Shuu, Subaru y Kanato. Y del otro de encontraban Rocío, Yui, Ayato, Raito y Laura

—Rocío ¿cómo fue este primer día en la mansión para ti?— Pregunto Yui sonriendo, ella siempre pensó que no hay que tratar mal a nadie, y el ser de clase alta no importaba en aquel momento. La rubia solo quería ver a la 'princesa' feliz.

Rocío tomó un sorbo del agua de su copa y luego miró a la rubia—. Fue tranquila hasta salí de mi habitación y al volver me tope con alguien...— miró a Subaru— ...dentro de mi armario.

Todos aguantaron una risa, era obvio para todos de quien se trataba. Subaru a pesar de ser reservado y a veces sarcástico, dejaba todo de lado por la enorme curiosidad que poseía.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que quedarte?—preguntó Shuu sin despegar la vista de su plato, el cual estaba casi intacto.

—Hasta mi matrimonio.— Respondió la joven de cabellos castaños. Ahora su mirada estaba fija en sus manos, las cuales parecían estar temblando.

Reiji la miró pero no dijo nada con respecto a aquella acción de parte de su invitada—. ¿Con quién debes casarte?— Preguntó mirando fijamente a la joven.

—Según Clarisa y su padre, me comprometerán con uno de ustedes...— Respondió de muy mala gana y con el ceño fruncido. Los seis hermanos se miraron entre si, y luego fijaron su vista en la 'princesa'.

Sin poder evitarlo, Yui y Laura se tensaron un poco, lograron disimular un poco su repentino enojo

—¿Tienes que elegirlo tu?— Todos se sorprendieron ante la repentina pregunta del joven de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos.

Suspiró cansada y molesta—. No, su padre es quien elige. Y ustedes dos no estén así.— Miró a Laura y a Yui-. Yo estoy en contra de esto, no quiero casarme con nadie.

Yui inevitablemente soltó un suspiro de alivio, Laura simplemente miró hacia otro lado.

—Tal vez se pueda hacer algo.— Soltó Shuu como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Claro, como si saber que tienes un 16, 66% de estar comprometido con alguien que apenas conoces fuera lo más típico.

—¿Para que ella se case contigo?— Se burló Ayato, logrando enfadar al perezoso de la familia.

—Me retiro.— Dijo Shuu parándose de su silla y caminando en dirección a su habitación.

Subaru simplemente soltó un suspiro un poco exasperado, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Subaru, si no te importa, necesito hablar contigo.— La 'princesa' le miró a los ojos, parecía que tendrían mucho por hablar—. A solas.

Todos terminaron de cenar, y dejaron solos Subaru y Rocío.

El joven de ojos rojos se aseguró de que estuvieran solos—. ¿Qué quieres decirme?— Preguntó con un eje de duda en su voz.

—Primero entras a la mitad de mi pelea con Yumma y luego entras a mi habitación.— Le miró firmemente—. Dime ¿qué te pasa?

—La curiosidad me gana muchas veces.

—No quiero verte cerca de mi.

—¿Tanto me odias?

—Yo solo odio a una persona, y no eres tu.— Suspiro—. Dime ¿qué tanta curiosidad? Si quieres contesto tus preguntas.

—Nunca vi a una persona tan enigmática como tu, y odio quedarme con el deseo de saber más acerca de esa persona, pareces ser una persona fría y solitaria.

—Creo que mejor traes a tus hermanos y a esas dos... Por lo visto tendré que contarles mi historia.— Subaru se retiró de la habitación y volvió con los mencionados, los hermanos estaban confundidos, Yui estaba curiosa y Laura... casi desmayada—. Creo que les contare mi historia, pero antes... ¿Qué es lo que saben de mi?— Reiji le narró todo lo que habían averiguado ha cerca de ella, le tomó unos diez minutos, finalmente terminó y miró a la joven buscando confirmar si lo que había dicho era cierto o falso—. Es cierto, y ¿saben por qué no tengo padre? Mi madre lo mato.

—¿P-Por qué h-hizo eso?— Yui estaba aterrada, casi y no lograba pronunciar aquellas palabras.

—Mi padre no era noble que digamos, no entrare en detalles... pero ella lo mató por eso, desde ese día no sonrió. Laura... a ti te salve el día en que escape de mi casa... o mejor dicho castillo.

—No olvido ese día, y aun te lo agradezco mucho, si no hubieras aparecido, seguramente estaría muerta.— Le sonrió con gratitud, aun estaba en deuda con aquella joven por todo lo que la ayudó.

—¿Podemos saber de que la salvaste?— Ayato, al igual que los demás estaban mirando a las dos jóvenes,.

Rocío alzó la ceja—. Tres idiotas la estaban por apuñalar y les ataque, cuando los tres quedaron inconscientes la lleve a un lugar seguro.— Comentó como si no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

—Uno logro apuñalarme ¿recuerdas? Me quedó la cicatriz. Pero... luego desapareciste y no tuve tiempo de agradecértelo.

—Es mi trabajo, cuidar de todo aquel que este en peligro.

—¿Has salvado a mas gente?— La notable curiosidad de Subaru entró en escena con aquella pregunta. ¿Desde cuando una 'princesa' tomaba la fuerza para salvar a los demás?

—Eso no entra en la historia. Verán, por ser como fue Clarisa, mataron a mis hermanas para castigarla. Iban a matarme a mi también, pero me defendí... En cierta forma ellas me recuerdan a Reiji y a Raito.— Suspiro nostálgica.

—¿Y eso por qué?— Preguntaron el de lentes y el de sombrero.

-Vanesa era muy intelectual, seria, calmada... y Skyler era una pervertida exhibicionista.— Todos aguantaron una risa que luchaba por salir, tenían que admitirlo eso había sido bastante divertido. Por primera vez desde que la vieron, Rocío sonrió—. ¿Algo más que deban saber?

—No por hoy, ya es muy tarde y quiero dormir.— El interés de Shuu en este asunto era excepcional.

—Esta bien.

La castaña se alejó, y cuando estaba por entrar a su habitación...

—Si tuvieras que elegir a uno de nosotros ¿a quién seria?— Oficialmente Subaru era muy débil ante su inmensa curiosidad.

—¿La curiosidad otra vez?

—Si.

—No lo se, aun no los conozco muy bien.

—Ya veo...


End file.
